In a semiconductor device, such as a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), a surge voltage generated when the semiconductor device turns on may cause oscillation of the gate voltage. The occurrence of oscillation of the gate voltage causes the intensity of radio waves radiated from the semiconductor device to increase, and thus may cause a malfunction of another electronic device.